New Beginnings, Same Things
by UniquelyMeLovesOreos
Summary: Naru and Lin came back from England, they also brought a very alive Gene with them. Now that SPR is back and open for business they meet someone who Mia thought was died but comes to find out she was in hiding. How will SPR react? How come so knows Gene, Naru and Lin. And why do they seem to know her back. Secrets, Blossoming Love, New Cases and New Dangers await are favorite gang
1. Prologue

Hello this is not my first story but I think it's the first story that I'm gonna finish. So I hope you enjoy. Oh this story might get changed to rated M for later on things. But right now it's suggestive stuff and a lot of swearing plus blood and more blood.

 **Lastly I do not own Ghost Hunt cause if I did Naru and Mai would be together. Gene and my OC should get together and the others would fall in place.**

 **'Spirit Talking'**

"Person Talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 _" English"_

 _'_ **Telepathy Talk in Head'**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Ma I painted as she ran with the younger girl she grew to love as family. She looked behind them every few seconds only to catch glimpses of the man, spirit, chasing after them. This case was one of the most dangerous of all their cases. If Mai had to put this case on the top five most dangerous this case would be number 2. Behind the bloody labyrinth case, it was getting to the point of multiple women getting killed but it wasn't there yet. Mai scolded herself as she hide with the younger girl. 

_'_ **We should of listened to Gene and Naru.'** Mai told the younger girl. The said girl looked up at her with her mismatched eyes and nodded.

 **'I'm scared..'** She whimpered back at her and squeezed her hand tightly. Mai could only squeeze her hand back and hold her breath as she heard the slow crunch of dried leave that were hidden under the snow. Mai looked down at the younger girl and kissed her forehead.

"We have to split up.." She whispered softly and gave her a gentle smile.

"On the count of three.." The young girl asked.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" On that count both girl went different ways to see which one the spirit would go after.

* * *

Mai ran with all her might but no matter how fast she went the footsteps got closer and closer until she was caught around the waist. She let out a scream and wiggled around in the person's grasps.

"Let me go!"

"Mai calm down!" A deep voice grunted out softly as she kicked him in the knee. She instantly froze when she realized it was no one other than Narus older twin brother Eugene. She sighed softly in relief, she was glad it wasn't the spirit. Speaking of the evil entity. Gene must have read her thoughts because he looked around quickly before looking at her.

"Mai where is she?" She could hear the slight tremble in his voice as he dropped his arms from around her. "She where is she Mai?!" He yelled out before shaking her by the shoulders. He was about to ask her the same question but was interrupted by a loud bone chilling scream.

Gene didn't stop to think about if it was a trap he had to make sure she was alright. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears making it hard to hear the things around him. He barely registered Mai shouting at him to stop. He didn't hear everyoneelse's rushing footsteps running to see if the youngest girl of their group was alright. He just had to get to the girl he loves and fast. He finally saw her up ahead and sighed in relief at seeing her safe and sound. Slowly she turned to lock at the running group that she considered family.

The younger girl smiled at them and started to walk towards them when suddenly she felt a tug on her ankle. She looked down and saw a hand around her ankle, that's when she felt another hand take her other ankle and give another pull causing her to stumble back. Tears came to her mismatched eyes as she looked up at the team still coming. Gene saw something wasn't right and picked up the speed.

"Gene help me.." She whispered before the hands tugged hard enough to make her fall face first in the mind numbing snow. "Gene Help!" She yelled as it dragged her away slowly at first but it got faster and faster.

"GENE!"

"GENE!"

She screamed as she was dragged throughout the trees, her stomach skimming over sharp rocks and broken branches.

"GENE HELP ME!" Sobs racked her body as she reached out to him yet he was too far away.

"EUUGGGGEEENNNEE!"

She's screamed one last time before she was out of sight and everything was silent. No one said anything as they watched with wide eyes. Everyone's eyes held different emotions.

"Dammit!" Monk shouted and put his head in his hands.

"No!" Ayako whispered and covered her mouth with her hands, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Masako hid her face in Johns chest, her shoulders shaking with each sob, John comforted her while saying a prayer for the younger girl.

Lion and Naru felt lumps in their throat as the felt like their plan failed, which it did. They couldn't imagine what the two people closest to her was feeling at the moment.

Mai and Gene were in shock, disbelief but most of all they were angry. Angry that they let her be taken, angry that they let her put herself as bait, angry that they even let on this case. But most of all they were angry at themselves. They knew how dangerous this case would be yet they allowed her to go and be bait when they thought the plan was fool proof. They didn't think that she would be taken from them. For Gene she was the love of his life, the women he wanted to marry, the women who's stomach he wanted to see swollen with his children.

For Mai she was her younger sister. The closest friend she could everhave. She could tell her secrets that no one else would tell, the fears that she helped with, when she was scared to confess to Naru again she told her this and she helped make them a couple. Mai sunk to her knees and felt the tears come. She shook her head and covered her mouth.

"No no no no no" She whimpered. Naru walked up to her and hugged her tightly, giving her temple a soft kiss.

"We'll find her I swear.." He promised her softly. He looked at his older twin brother only to see his face voided of any kind of emotions. "I swear it Gene.." He said louder so everyone could hear this.

"I will kill that worthless eastward myself.." Gene says. Everyone shivered as they heard the dark promised those words of his held. 

_'I swear it..I will find you and I will save you..'_ He promised himself and with that he walked back to the mansion to make a plan to save the women he loves.

* * *

 **So how was the it, I'm sorry it wasn't very long but it's a prologue and some aren't very long. But any who tell me if you liked it and would you like me to keep this story going?**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm happy that I got at 3 Follows and 2 Favs! However where are those Reviews at XD I'm kidding. But any who I just decided to keep doing this story since you guys seem to love it! I hope you enjoy this! I don't know if the chapters are gonna be long or short so you guys can tell me if you want longer chappies or what!

 **'Spirit Talking'**

"Person Talking"

 _'thoughts'_

 _"_ _English"_

 _'_ **Telepathy Talk in Head'**

 **Also I sadly don't own Ghost Hunt but if I did a lot would happen!**

It was like a regular day at SPR (Shibuya Paranormal Research), Lin and Naru in their respective offices, Naru only yelling at her to make him tea which she would mutter curses under her breath but somehow he still managed to hear them. Gene would cover his mouth to caught the snort that came out of it. Once Mai was done with the tea she offer Lin his, which he said thank you, however when she got to Narus office and gave him the tea she waited patiently for the mannerable thank you. Naru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Mai?" He hummed before take a sip of his tea. Mai puffed out her cheeks as they started to turn red in anger.

"A simple thank you would be asked for the tea.." Naru blinked up at her before a smirk came to his lips.

"Well Mai," She blinked in confusion "Say thank you." Mai's mouth fell open in shock before quickly closing it. Her face become redder and redder and Naru could of swore, to his amusement, that steam was coming out of her ears. Mai soon exploded.

"YOU STUPID, NARCISSISTIC, TEA LOVING JERK! WHY DO I NEED TO SAY THANK YOU TO YOU?! NEXT TIME WILL JUST..ILL JUST..UGH!" Mai couldn't think of anything to say as she stormed out the office, the door wide open.

"Hey Idiot you forgot to shut the door." Mai turned on her heel, stormed back and slammed to door shut. Much to the amusement to Gene, Naru and Lin. The said girl slammed the tray down on the contour and stomped back to her desk. "..idiot scientist..slave driver.." She continued to mutter insults to him and thought about making a voodoo doll in his honor. Mai smiled creepily and giggled causing Gene to raise an eyebrow and go into Lins office.

"She's doing it again.." He mumbled to the older Chinese man. Who peeked out of his office to witness the girl smiling creepily at a piece of paper as she drew and wrote furiously. He shuddered and only gave him a nod at first.

"One day she really is gonna make a voodoo doll of him..poor Noll.." Lion shook his head while smirking at the thought of it.

After Naru,in, and Gene came back from England a lot had changed. First off they went to England and didn't come back for like 4 years. When they got back everyone was shocked by how different the twins looked. Naru was physically more buff while Gene stayed a little bit more on the lean side but he still had muscles that could rival Mary's. Gene grew out his hair so it became more shaggy and the right side of his face was covered in a fringe. Naru only let his hair grow to his shoulder but kept it tame. Puberty kicked in causing both of their voices to deepen to a delicious goosebump raising, spine tingling, toe curling, breath hitching, knee buckling octave that made itself noticed throughout the female population. Nothing really changed about Lin, just he got glasses since once in a while he needs a break from his contacts.

Monk and Ayako started dating. They made a really cute couple. John and Masako went on a couple dates, which surprised everyone, but turns out that Johns been harboring feelings for her for a long time. She was too busy going after Naru to notice, but once she gave up on him she gave the ex priest a chance. Nasi is actually engaged to a girl he's been dating for five years, everyone was shocked to say the least but they were happy. Mai changed the most of all, she's not dating anyone yet her physical appearance shocked the trio when they got back. The child fat on her fat and stomach slimmed down, causing her to have a toned stomach and an angular jaw. She let her hair grow longer, an inch past her shoulder blades. She's gotten taller but she was still the shortest out of everyone, even Masako was taller than her!

Ma is thoughts were interrupted by the clock as it signalled it was time to leave. However before Mai could get ready there was a knock at the is eyebrows scrutiny together as she got up and opened it. She looked up at the man, his dark brown eyes stared down at her.

"Um hello is this SPR?" The man shook his head at the question. "I'm sorry that was a stupid question. May I speak to your boss?" Mai bit her bottom lip as she glanced at the clock. She let out a defeated sigh, she was too kind hearted to tell a person in need no.

"Yes. Come on in. Would you like some tea?" The man nodded and went into the sitting quarters. Mai went over and knocked on Narus office. "Naru a clients here.." She did the same to the room Lin and Gene were in before walking to the kitchen to make some tea.

Naru looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "You may begin."

The man nodded as he opened his mouth to speak. "May name is Lin Yasha and lately my house has been going through weird changes.." Before Naru could say anything he continued. "At night you can hear children singing and running footsteps. Sometimes they would say come and find me but the thing is that I don't have any children, it's only my wife, my dog and I. My dog gets anxious and starts barking at the attic, basement and front door. Not only that but my wife was dragged down the stairs, she's currently in the hospital and she's in a coma. Please you have to help me." By the end of the man's rant he had tears in his eyes. Mai came back at the end of his speech and sat everyone some tea. Gene sat next to the man's left and Mai sat to his right.

"It's gonna be okay.." They both said at the same time and started to comfort him. They both looked at Naru with begging eyes. Naru tried not to laugh at them, he was gonna say yes anyways but he couldn't let them know that.

"Mai right down his contact information. Call everyone up and tell them we have a case and to be here early as 6:30 am." Mai smiled happily as she went to go get the note book she writes the patients information in. Naru turned to the salt and peppered haired man. "We'll need three to four rooms.." The man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thank you . Thank you." The man stood up and went to Mai to write down everything they needed to contact him. Mai saw the man out before calling everyone, first up was Monk. The phone rang for a couple seconds before he answered soundly sleepy.

"Hello..." He said groogily.

"Hey Bout I was just calling to tell you that we have a case tomorrow 6:30 am sharp!" Before he could tell her yes she heard a feminine voice say. "Bou who is that?" The women mumbled.

Mai could only smirk. "And tell Ayako when your done!" She chirped before hanging up. "Next is John!"

On the second ring he picked up the phone, or at least she thought it was John until she heard Masakos voice.

"Hey Masako we have a case. Make sure to be here 6:30 am sharp tomorrow okay?" She see Masako turning her head to tell John.

"Thank you Mai-Chan." Came the ex priest response. Mai giggled as she called Yasu last.

"H-Hello?" Mai stuttered as she heard a feminine moan. No one answered back as the moaning got louder and louder. "Yasu right there!" A woman screamed causing Mai to quickly hang up the phone, her face a dark red. Gene snickered as he heard the phone call. "Well we know Yasu is too busy to say anything.." Mai glared at him before looking at Naru who looked at the two with disinterest.

"Mai go home and get some rest and please don't be late like always." Mai Humphries and got ready to go home. Once everything was cleaned, filed away and organized she grabbed her purse, jacket and made sure her phone and house keys were safe in her purse. "I'm heading out!" She called into the office before walking through the door, the night air felt damp and chilling. Mai looked down at her outfit and found herself rethinking what she choose to wear today. A short skirt, white blouse and flats. She shook her head and hugged her large jacket close to her body. She decided that it was safer to take the train instead of walking. As she waited for the train to come she looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. When she saw there weren't any she looked back up to see the train stopping in front of her. There were very few people on said train, which she was thankful for but it still didn't ease her anxiety as she felt multiple pairs of eyes looking at her. Undressing her with their eyes. She held onto a near by rail and looked at her feet, hoping that her stop would hurry up.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as her stop was next. She hurriedly climbed off and walked to her apartment complex. The closer she got the more she felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling it was a good feeling, like she was feeling excited and giddy. "What the check...?"She asked herself aloud as she walked through her door. She looked around and saw that her lights were on. Mai had a feeling that someone broke into her house. She grabbed maze from her purse and held it out in front of her. She checked the kitchen but saw no one, the bedroom no one. Lastly she checked the living room and saw a handful of waist long brown and red hair looking at the Tv. The said person giggled, letting her know it was a girl.

"Um..." Mai said looking dumb founded. The girl quickly turned around to look at the taller girl. Her mismatched eyes visible. The left eye was Cinnamon brown while the right was violet. Mai felt her eyes go wide as she looked at her younger twin sister. "M-Maya!?" The said girl smiled brightly at her and nodded.

"I thought you were in a safe location?!" Mai sat down on the sofa.

"Well it wasn't safe after a while so I decided to look for you and I found you!" She chirped happily but looked away from her. "Should I leave. I mean I understand if you don't want me here.." She was cut off by Mai giving her a tight hug.

"Of course I want you here silly!" Mai felt tears coming down her cheek as she held her younger sibling. "I've missed you.." She sniffles and started to stroke her long hair.

"I've missed you too.." She whispered back.

They sat on the couch and told each other everything. Mai told her about how she met Naru and Lin on the first case. How she had to work in place for Lin since she injured him badly. She folder every Case and even showed her some injuries that had scars to show. Maya looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded every time. She frowned when Mai got to the part were Naru rejected her and said him or Gene. She muttered a few curses and made a plan to get revenge on said guy.

At home Naru sneezed and blinked before smirking. "I guess I'm too amazing not to be talked about.." He went back to reading.

Maya told Mai everything that happened to her and how everything went downhill. She told her about the people who took care of her and how they might be dead. She wiped tears from her eyes as she continued, telling her about a couple of guys who hurt her terribly to the point where Mai was crying after she told her. She hugged her younger sister. "If I ever find them I will personally rip them apart." This caused Maya to laugh and nod. Soon both girls yawned and looked at the clock.

"Wow it's this late already.." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other before giggling. "I'm gonna take a shower and head off to sleep. You can sleep in here with me if you want?" Mai offered which Maya nodded. "Also if you want you can come work at SPR were going on a case tomorrow. I'm sure Naru won't mind..too much.." She whispered e red the last part to herself. She smiled at her sister one last time before walking into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. While Mai was in the shower Maya went into the bedrooom, changed into her pus and got under the covers. The bed was a queen size so it could host the two teens with no problem. When Mai came out of the shower she smiled at the sight of her younger sister sleeping peacefully. She went to her closet and packed her suitcase for a weeks worth of clothing. After that she dressed in her pus before climbing in bed with her sister and drifting off to sleep while holding Mayas hand.

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! How did you guys like it..was it alright should I add something!? R &R I love hearing from people!**


End file.
